


I'm figuring it out

by LostValkyrie23



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostValkyrie23/pseuds/LostValkyrie23
Summary: Alternate universe. Hope is hopeless. Josie is lost in the feeling of being the second choice. They both help each other figure it out. Falling in love along the way is just a perk. The super squad are there to witness the mess first hand.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I'm figuring it out

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas flowing right now I needed to get something down to paper. Hope it isn't too terrible.

"Jo. You've got to stop holding onto people who don’t even give you a second thought anymore. You are worth so much more than that”. 

“What if I’m not Lizzie. What if all I’m ever going to be good at is being the second choice?”  
Lizzie flinched at that. She played a part in her sister’s doubts. Their parents were always so focused on making sure Lizzie was okay. Make sure she wasn’t close to a break down in every situation that may call for one. They didn’t even notice how lost Josie had become. Left behind again and again. 

“Jo…”

“Lizzie. Don’t. I know why they do it. You need them more than me. It’s fine” 

“It isn’t fine. I might be broken. I might be fragile. You might need to walk on eggshells around me constantly. But you are still their daughter Jo. My sister. And you are not going to be anybody’s second choice if I have a say in it. Satan is in for a world of trouble when I see her. It’s been a month and she thinks she’s already found someone better than you. There is no one better than Josie Saltzman!”  
Lizzie was breathing heavy after her rant but returned the smile Josie sent her way. It was about time she stood up and protected Josie’s heart for once. She’s been a terrible sister the last few years and it’s time to make up for that.

“I love you Saltzman”

Smiling Josie replied, “I love you too”. 

Both girls got into their beds ready for a full night’s rest before the start of the school year tomorrow. The entire conversation started when Lizzie had seen Penelope’s new Facebook post ‘in a relationship’. She read the comments and realised they had already been dating for two weeks. Josie just happened to look over Lizzies’ shoulder at the wrong time. Seeing the post and then seeing Josies face. Lizzie didn’t think she had ever seen Josie look so small. Hearing Josie say all she was ever going to be good at was being peoples second choice, was a punch to her gut. She knew her parents focusing on her effected Josie. She just didn’t realise how much. It stops as of tomorrow. This year is going to be different. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Josie’s POV – the next day 

“You don’t have to walk me to every class Lizzie. I’m fine. I can handle myself”.  
Ever since I had told her how I was feeling last night, Lizzie had barely left my side. I know what she’s doing. She’s making sure Penelope … Satan doesn’t try to talk to me today. And in some ways I’m glad. But I feel like I’m suffocating. 

“Look. I will meet you at lunch. Go to your class. You can’t be late for economics again. They’ve already threatened to take you off the team, don’t make them follow through with that threat.”.  
She hesitated before turning and doing as I asked. I walked into the room and took my seat in the middle of the classroom. I could feel eyes on me. Hey eyes. I suddenly felt exposed. We broke up. I don’t know why I still let her have this effect on me. I mean. It’s been a month. Not to say I should have moved on, not that she’s had any problem with that, but I want to move on. Or at least not feel this … this shitty anymore.  
When I turned to see if she was still looking at me, she wasn’t. She was engaged in conversation with Maya. I suppose this is going to be a regular sight for me now they’re together.  
I felt eyes on me again. As I looked around expecting it to be Penelope. I was shocked to see it was actually Hope Mikaelson. So, smiled and waved. She just nodded her head before looking back at her work. 

Class went quicker than I thought it would and sure enough it was lunch. I had to walk to my locker to grab my books for my next class before meeting Lizzie. For the first time today, I was actually alone. Or at least I was. 

“Hey JoJo. Can we talk for a second?”

“I have nothing to say to you Penelope. Please leave me alone”. 

“JoJo come on. Don’t pretend you don’t want to talk to me. You used to talk to me about everything”. 

“Emphasis on the used to”.  
As I tried to walk away and head towards my locker Penelope grabbed my arm to stop me.

“Jo, come on. We can be friends. It doesn’t have to be like this”.  
I tried to pull my arm from her grip, but she tightened her hand around me. I was actually starting to get scared. 

“I’m pretty sure she asked you to leave her alone. She even said please. So, move along Park. Stop forcing yourself on girls who obviously just don’t want you”.  
And for the second time today. Hope Mikaelson. The Lone wolf. Salvatore’s mystery girl. Was saving me. 

“Whatever. She isn’t worth it anyway”.  
Ouch. I mean even if I don’t believe her that still hurt. Hope waited for her to turn the corner before turning back towards me. 

“Are you okay Saltzman?” 

I nodded. “Thank you Hope”. 

“Don’t mention it.”  
She shoved her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket before shuffling from one foot to the other next to my locker. 

“Can I walk you to the cafeteria? I have a feeling she’s not done trying to ‘talk’ to you. And I’m not a fan of how she was going about forcing you into that conversation.”  
Okay pinch me. Did Hope fucking Mikaelson just offer to walk me to lunch?  
I smiled and we fell into step next to each other in a comfortable silence. It was actually nice. 

We arrived at the cafeteria and Hope walked me to the table Lizzie was sat at with the rest of our friends. She then gave an awkward wave before turning to walk away. I don’t know what possessed me, but I stood up and touched her shoulder.  
“You can join us if you’d like?”  
She looked like a deer caught in headlights for a second while her eyes looked around the room before landing on our table. Skimming over Lizzie and MG who were staring at us like I had grown an extra head. I had just asked the schools biggest mystery to join us for lunch. 

“Thanks, but, I have a project to finish. Maybe another time. See you around Josie”.  
She walked away and I sat back down at the table. 

“What, and I say this with love, in the fuck was that Josie Saltzman”. 

“Nothing”. 

“Sorry. You’ve had a crush on that girl since we were 12. Even when you were with Satan. And you’re telling me her walking you to lunch is nothing?” 

I shrugged at that. “I don’t know what else you want me to tell you. Penelope tried to corner me. Grabbed my arm.” Lizzie got up at that ready to pounce. “Sit down, I am fine. Hope was there. She kind of saved me from god only knows what Penelope was trying to do”. Lizzie visually calmed down at that, but you could still see the fury in her eyes at what had just happened. 

“I will kill her”. 

“No, you won’t. It happened. Move on. You have a game to focus on. I have a performance. She can focus on leaving me the hell alone”. Lizzie looked shocked at my little speech. I mean, I don’t blame her. I am too. Where the heck did this sudden clear head and confidence come from? Either way I’m ready for the day to be over. Avoiding Penelope and the baggage that comes with our past, is a lot more exhausting than I thought it would be 

I spent the rest of lunch trying to focus on the conversations going on around the table. Lizzie and MG were arguing over some comic. While Landon and Raf were discussing who knows what about cars. Lizzie throwing the odd insult here and there at Landon to cheer herself up. But every time I tried my thoughts just drifted back to auburn hair and blue eyes. Why did she help me?  
Lizzies right. I have been crushing on Hope since we were 12. How could I not. She was a walking masterpiece. But that’s all I really knew about her. Other than the fact she was a Mikaelson, no one knew a lot about her. She didn’t let anyone close enough to her to even try. So why would she help me?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hopes POV 

“Maybe another time, see you around Josie”  
What. What the fuck was that Mikaelson. See you around. Pull yourself together. Jesus. One interaction with the girl and you’re ready to socialise? No, I do not think so.  
Who are you kidding? If it meant talking to Josie Saltzman you would do pretty much whatever she asked. God you’re so hopeless for someone who’s name is the literal word. 

I stormed through the halls to the art room and shut myself in. I didn’t lie. I do have a project due. I just didn’t have a clue what I was going to draw. Didn’t. Because now my mind is filled with brown eyes and that smile. My dad always says I’d find my muse one day. I guess he was right.


End file.
